Izumo Get's Sick
by Katsumi Sinclair
Summary: The title says it all, Izumo get's sick and Kotetsu stays home to take care of him. Read & Review!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does -sigh-

_Izumo Gets Sick_

Izumo groaned as the sunlight spilled through his bedroom window that morning. He laid there for a second before shooting up in bed, which he soon regretted. His head started pounding and his vision was kinda blurry. "Shit." He cursed and held his head in his hands until the throbbing stopped and laid back down slowly. He rolled over on his side gripping the blanket and pulling it around himself tighter. Then the door slammed open.

"Izumo get up, we'll be late if you don't hurry."

It was Kotetsu.

Izumo just pulled the blankets around himself tighter and groaned. That little outburst didn't help his head any. "Are you okay?" Kotetsu asked approaching the bed.

"No." Came Izumo's muffled reply. Kotetsu walked around the bed and crouched down facing Izumo. "Hey whats wrong with you?"

"I'm sick."

"Hmm, well I'll call Tsunade-sama and tell her your taking the day off." Kotetsu stood up and looked down at Izumo. "I'll be back in a bit to bring you some medicine."

"Wait aren't you going in, Tsunade-sama will be pissed if you don't show up?" Izumo asked cracking an eye open.

"Well I'm not just going to let my best friend stay sick in bed all day without anyone here." Kotetsu grinned and Izumo gave a small smile before Kotetsu left and curled up some more.

--

"What is this?" Izumo asked a little muffled because of the thermometer in his mouth. He was now sitting upright in bed. Kotetsu had called Tsunade and brought back a glass of water and a weird red looking liquid in a small container. Izumo was holding it up to his face, he looked over at Kotetsu a brow raised.

"It's childrens medicine, it'll help your head." Kotetsu replied

"I'm not a kid, Kotetsu."

"Well we didn't have any medicine so I went next door and asked Genma, he said thats all he had."

Izumo sighed, pulled the thermometer out, handed it to Kotetsu, and drank the medicine. His arm shot out and he snatched the water off his nightstand and downed it right after. "That was disgusting."

"Heh, so is there anything you need?"

"Soup."

"But we don't have any."

"I want soup, Kotetsu."

"Where am I supposed to get it, we don't have any money to buy some."

"You could ask Genma or Hayate or Raidou or Anko or Iruka or Kakahi or Aoba or...um...thats all I can think of." Izumo finished counting off his fingers. "I'll ask Genma again." Sighing Kotetsu walked out of the room.

--

Kotetsu walked next door to Genma's, knocking on the door he wait patiently until the door opened a few seconds later. "Oh hey Kotetsu, back again?"

"Yeah, um do you have any soup?"

"No why?"

"Izumo wants some and we don't have any."

"Sorry but I don't have any, you could try asking Raidou though he's off today."

"Okay, thanks anyway." Genma waved a hand dismissively, grinning and closed the door.Kotetsu turned around heading toward Raidou's.

--

"Raidou, do you have any soup?"

"No I'm sorry but you could ask Kakashi."

"Thanks."

--

Kotetsu walked through the door of his and Izumo's shared apartment about an hour later breathing a little heavy. "Hey Izumo I got you some soup!" He yelled walking further into the apartment."I don't want it." Was Izumo's reply from the couch. "What?! Are you kidding me?! I was out for an hour looking for soup, I finally got some from the Uchiha kid and you don't want it?! Do you know how long it took me to get a can of soup from him?!" Kotetsu yelled

"I don't feel good, I feel like I'm going to get sick, Kotetsu!" Izumo yelled from his curled up spot on the couch. Kotetsu sat the soup down on the kitchen counter and picked up a small trash can. He placed it down on the floor by Izumo. "There, now is there anything I can do for you?" He asked softer this time

"Make me throw up." Izumo squeezed his sides tighter and curled up some more.

"I can't do that!...Wait well maybe I can but I'm not, it's gross."

"Then do something!"

"I could sing you a lullaby so you could sleep some more." Kotetsu suggested

"Oh my god Kotetsu, thats just stupid! Have some brains will you?!"

"Well I was just trying to help!" Right after that statement, Izumo doubled over and got sick in the trash can. Kotetsu turned away and after a minute of some sickening noises held his hand out, offering Izumo some tissues. Izumo accepted them and wiped his mouth, throwing them away said "Thanks." And sat up completely breathing kind of heavy. "Maybe you should go lay down in bed." Kotetsu said looking down at him a look of concern on his face. "I'm perfectly fine on the couch."

"Okay."

"Hey can you get me some water, my throat burns?" Izumo asked

"Sure thing." Kotetsu walked to the kitchen and pulling out an empty glass from the cabinet, filled it up with water. "So what'cha do while I was out?" He asked as he walked back to the couch handing the glass to Izumo. Izumo grabbed the water and took a drink.

"Nothing really, I got bored and felt like watching t.v., so I grabbed a sheet and came out here to lie down. It got hot so I kicked the sheet off which explains the sheet in the floor." Izumo looked over at said sheet before continuing. "Well a little while after that I started feeling sick so I just laid down here until you got back which resulted in me throwing up." Izumo took another drink after that.

"Thats it?" Kotetsu asked sitting beside Izumo.

"Yeah and I feel so much better."

"Heh well you may feel good but you don't look it."

"Your probably right." He sat the water down before looking back at Kotetsu. "I'm sorry about the soup thing." He then looked away, grabbing the water again.

"It's alright, I kinda stole it anyway." Izumo looked back at Kotetsu at that. "Yeah, when I got to Sasuke's he wouldn't let me borrow any soup after I told him that I'd get him some more. He said that he had some but that he didn't feel like 'sharing', so I told him that some Jounin spotted Itachi near the village and he took off. Then I snuck in his house, stole a can, and got the hell out of there." Izumo shook his head. "I can't believe you did that."

"You should be happy, I did it all for you." Izumo smirked, but then grabbed the trash can and got sick again. Kotetsu grabbed Izumo's hair and pulled it back looking the other way again. Izumo held his hand out some time later and Kotetsu placed some more tissues in his hand. After he pulled himself together Izumo looked up at Kotetsu. "Thanks, again."

"Hey you know what I just thought of something." Izumo quirked a brow. "Well before you say anything else, could you let go of my hair?" Kotetsu let go and continued, "Uh sorry, but anyway when I stopped by Aoba's earlier he said that he was starting to feel a little sick himself. Well last night when we went out to the restaurant you and Aoba ordered the same thing and were the only ones to order it. Maybe you guys got food poisoning or something."

"Great now I have food poisoning?"

"I'm not sure."

"This sucks."

"It definitely sucks, I feel bad for you."

"So what do you want to do?" Izumo asked.

"Well...um, there's nothing _to _do."

"We could cuddle." Kotetsu looked at Izumo incredulously

"Are you serious? I can't believe you just used the word cuddle."

"Shut up and come here." Izumo grabbed his arm and tugged him over. "I'm cold and the blanket isn't keeping me warm."

The two stayed like that talking about little stuff that just sprung up until Izumo eventually fell asleep, and Kotetsu carried him to bed. He slid in next to Izumo and Izumo latched onto him as warmth for the rest of the night.

* * *

I finally finished it! I didn't even know where this was going and I put it off for weeks, I just wanted to write a friendship fic about these two because most of them are yaoi stuff, so please review and tell me what you think :) 


End file.
